Conflicting Emotions
by LadySaturn2
Summary: Relena, still peace keeper of the new world, is having problems with her emotions. Yet at the same time, the peaceful world is in peril once again. Heero is sent on a 'suicide' mission, but will he come back . . . alive? ;) CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Visions REVISED

Author's Note: mi haven't touched this story for many years, but mi will now try and attempt to complete it. sorry to all who've read it previously. just know that mi am in college now and it might be hard to update frequently. just keep sending reviews and mi will try and get back to u guys ASAP. btw, the whole story is a revised version w/ some minor changes.

(Ch.1)

Mist, accompanied by the pleasing sound of water, fell from the heavens above, down upon a park just out side of a bustling city. The massive parks' beautiful lush green trees rustled slightly as a breeze passed by over the grassy hills. The lake in the middle of the premises cascaded in ripples just on the surface.

Sitting there on a park side bench off to the side of the pool of water, in the cold, hard, freezing rain, was a small figure, just staring out into nothingness. As if lost in thought, of what had happened and what could be done.

Finally, reality comes to mind, and the figure looks down out of habit. Vision is a bit blurred by the droplets of rain, but a small puddle of gray could be seen beneath a pair of small feet, in which the puddle was portraying a picture of a young girl no more than the age of 18. The eyes of the girl looked as if it could quell the universe of all its sorrows and fears; thus eliminating the despair of earth and the colonies' people.

Suddenly the figure shifted slightly, but kept its feeble position. Footsteps . . . soft, quiet footsteps could be heard out in the distance.

" . . . " The figure kept its piece of mind to its self. 'I can sense you, whenever you're near, but I always . . . '

The footsteps drew ever closer, and did not cease until it was loud enough to tell that whoever it was, had stopped right next to the park bench.

" . . . It rains so much now, don't you think?" A rather rich voice said. As its owner draped something around the figures shoulders, something a bit weighty and warm, then sat down. "Relena, what are you doing out here in the rain?"

Relena didn't respond quickly. She didn't think of an excuse before she took off to her place of haven. She just needed to get away from it all and have her own thoughts, her own opinions on things . . . not anyone else's to perplex her decisions. She had needed time alone.

There wasn't any response for quite sometime, so the voice asked again. "Relena, why are you out here, and in the rain?"

Finally raising her head from looking down into the puddle, Relena focused her gaze upon the person beside her.

The young man who was sitting beside her was quite alluring. His hair was black, but streaked nicely with a light color of brown on his crown, which was now a dark rich shade. The strands were clustered together from the rain, causing it to fall over slightly into his protruding, dark brown eyes. He usually carried a smile that would indefinitely light up his eyes and the rest of his features, causing many girls to 'die' at the sight of it. His skin tone was a wondrous shade of tan that went nicely with his body, lean and muscular. When he stood to his full height, he'd tower up to 6' 2". There are so many characteristics that could describe this young Japanese man, but the one thing that caught Relena's eyes was how similar and yet how different he looked comparing to _him_.

"I just wanted to take a break, that's all. I'm sorry Hiragi, I shouldn't have left without a word. I'll do so in the near future."

Hiragi looked like he didn't quite believe her, but took it without any arguments. She didn't look nor sound like she was in the mood for talking.

"Come on, I'll drive you back so you can change out of those wet clothes of yours. We don't need you getting sick."

Relena only nodded her head as he rose up and pulled her to her feet. He gently guided her through the parkway's paths to his car, once in a while catching side-glances of the young minister. His only way of justifying his actions was 'I'm just checking to see that she's alright.'

Relena didn't care even though she could feel his eyes upon her. She was quite used to the fact of millions of eyes focused upon her and her alone. However, this pair of eyes were different though; they held more than just the interest like the rest of the general public and diplomats. Yes, Relena Peacecraft knew of the feelings that Hiragi Kinomoto had for her. Frankly, she didn't really care about his feelings, just that she didn't want him to be hurt because of her own. Relena loved Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot of Wing Zero . . . and she still did. She kept that teddy bear that he gave to her for her sixteenth birthday on her bed. Along with the little note that came along with it, which was kept upon her nightstand. Just the thought of that brought a new wave of unwanted emotions.

Hiragi and Relena finally reached his car, and he opened the front passenger door for Relena and let her get in. He then dashed over to the driver's side, got in and started the car. The air condition and stereo instantly started and Hiragi quickly shut it off and turned on the heat.

Relena kept silent as Hiragi began pulling out of park and drove onto the road back into the city. She just watched the world of gray pass by in her window, her mind wondering back to her thoughts from before.

Hiragi couldn't take it anymore; her silence was killing him. "You know," he spoke mildly, "you still haven't asked how I found you. I mean, you tend to disappear so often now, without a trace. No one has ever been able to find you . . . that is, until today." He looked at Relena to see no change in her reflection. Her back towards him still, he began to wonder what was it that kept her so oblivious to the things around her. The cold piercing rain, his footsteps, in which could have been an assassin's, his voice and questions. What was it that was bothering her so much?

"Relena . . . " He reached over and touched her shoulder. "Relena, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Relena turned to look at him bewildered. "Uh, I'm sorry Hiragi. I'm just not in a good mood to talk right now."

Hiragi nodded his head showing her that he understood. For the rest of the drive, both Hiragi and Relena kept silent. All the while Relena became lost in thought once again, and Hiragi couldn't help but wonder what it was that plagued her mind.

" . . . and you'll have 3 seconds to clear out of the area."

A dark figure was seen piloting a shuttle to some remote area in space. It's only answer was a curt nod, and it sped of into space. Silent words passing through its mind, 'mission accepted.'

Hiragi reached Relena's apartment but the weather still remained the same. Seeing this, Hiragi mentally told himself that he would escort Relena to her room and make sure that she'd be alright.

Turning to the person beside him, Hiragi came to find that Relena was gone.

'Where in the world . . . no, better yet, how did she get out of the car with out me knowing.' Hiragi just shook his head and got out of the car.

Closing the door behind him, he looked around for any sign of Relena. 'There,' He caught a glimpse of honey blonde hair going up a few stairs. He dashed through the rain, not caring that he was getting soaked all over again. When he finally caught up with her, they were already on Relena's level. Hiragi opened his mouth and was about to say something, but reclined from doing so when he saw Relena's expression.

'Oh my g- . . . ' Seeing what was there stopped Hiragi dead in his tracks. Relena's face was just blank. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes carried an empty void. The depth of it filled with something like pain, anger, grief, anguish, remorse and sorrow. Her movements only added to it. Her body was somewhere between being relaxed and tense. Hiragi couldn't place it. She just kept on walking in a slow and steady pace, totally unaware of his presence.

'Something must be bothering her a lot if she's like this. But what? I want to help her, take away her pain. Seeing her like this just . . . ' Hiragi's thoughts were cut short as he saw Relena stop at her door. He immediately sprinted to her side and tried to bring her out of her trance.

"Relena . . . Relena!" Hiragi shook her by the shoulders gently.

"Hmn . . . ?" Relena softly said, then blinked a couple of times. "Huh? What's going on?" She said barely above a whisper, finally focusing on the world around her.

Hiragi only shook his head. "Relena, don't you remember walking up the stairs?" He asked; his voice dripping in concern for her.

Relena, still not really focusing on her surroundings, just shook her head. Hiragi sighed and asked Relena for her keys. She reached into to her pocket unknowingly and handed them over. Hiragi took them and opened the door. He guided Relena into her living room and tuned on the lights. The sun was setting and the rain was only adding to the oncoming darkness.

Relena made her way into the middle of the room and just stood there. Hiragi closed the door and looked at Relena's profile. 'This is not good.'

"Relena, why don't you go take a shower?" Hiragi suggested, but he got no response out of her. Hiragi sighed. "Well, I'm not going to leave you like this. I'll stay the ni-"

"No." Relena said quietly.

"Relena, I don't think it such a wise-" But she cut him off again.

"Go home Hiragi." She said monotonously. "You need not concern yourself over me."

'Like hell I don't.' He said inwardly. "Relena . . . " he objected again.

"I'll be fine Hiragi."

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to change her mind, he only nodded in defeat. "Well, do you want anything before I go? Perhaps some tea?"

Relena only shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Hiragi gave her a questioning look at that last statement, but said goodbye and turned to leave. When he reached the door he turned to look at her small form once more, then opened it and left.

Hearing his retreating footsteps, Relena went over to the door to ensure that it was closed. As soon as the reassuring sound of the door locking sounded in her ears, Relena turned around and leaned against it. Feeling a tremor consume her body, Relena shut her eyes.

'What's going on!' came Relena's cry.

Her voice echoed throughout the hazy hallway that she saw herself in, but no one seemed to take notice of her. She saw herself standing in front of a line of soldiers, shooting at something in which appeared to be her. She saw bullets head straight towards her and she braced herself for the expected pain . . . but none came. She looked down at her body, expecting to see bullet wounds in her, but there was none. Soon, even more bullets came her way, but this time she watched them. They headed straight for her body like the last time, but she saw them go right through her.

Relena looked up and saw the soldiers holding guns and firing them like mad men. She shifted her position, but it seemed like they couldn't see her at all. It was as if she wasn't really there. Curious as to her surroundings and why these men had guns after the war, Relena took her 'non-existence' to its full advantage. She walked up to the soldiers and looked at their uniform and faces. They were wearing old uniforms of Oz and had fear written all over their faces as plain as day. Wondering exactly why they were shooting at something, and was obviously afraid of what ever it was, Relena turned around to see the source of it.

There was a loud explosion when she faced the direction in which she came from, and it knocked down a few of the soldiers, which were now behind her. Smoke was filling the hallway from the explosion, and a figure was seen shooting a gun at the soldiers as it walked through the dark cloud of gray. A few more soldiers dropped to the ground, and Relena's heart was crying out for the lives that were being lost.

'They're going against my policies, yes, but that doesn't mean they have to die!' She screamed. Relena close her eyes as she felt a few tears spring up.

She heard more sounds of gunfire, and the shouts of the soldiers. One of them giving orders to 'kill him,' and 'continue with the operation.' Relena then opened her eyes to look at the scene once more. Just as her vision came into view, Relena saw a familiar set of prussian blue eyes. Relena's heart wrenched at the sight of him. She couldn't believe it, that it was Heero standing right there. But then again, she didn't really 'exist' in this at all. While looking at him, Relena saw Heero holding a grenade in his hand and was about to through it, but hesitated for a moment. Just for a moment, but right after that, he raised his arm and threw it. The last thing that Relena ever saw was the blast as it consumed her and everything else behind her.

Heero had just boarded on the asteroid near Mars and was charging down the halls. Instantly, as he had anticipated, soldiers were lined up and down of the facility, trying to shoot him before he could do any damage. He had gun downed a few men already and was half way to his destination.

He threw another grenade and this time he used the smoke as cover. He just walked through all the aftermath of the explosion, shooting at targets in which he calculated to be soldiers. Going for positions were they were firing at him. He heard their commander shout orders. Their plan was to take back power over the world and colonies. Well, Heero was not going to let that happen. As soon as Heero stepped out of the smoke, he had a hand grenade ready. He was about to through it at the remaining soldiers that stood in his way, but stopped just for a second. He thought he saw Relena in front of him, tears staining her face. Just a quickly as he saw her, the image disappeared, and Heero threw the grenade.

Relena opened her eyes, only to find herself back in her apartment. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against the door. It was pitch black now, both in and out of her apartment. She deciphered that it was because of the storm that came in, and a black out occurred. She shrugged and eased her unknowingly tense body. She took comfort in the darkness and tried to relax her thoughts.

As soon as she calmed down her fast beating heart, Relena stood up and walked over to her room by memory. Once inside, she took a right and headed straight until she felt her dresser right in front of her.

She felt around for a square box and a cylinder glass. Once she found the two on the far side, Relena picked up the box and opened the top. She carefully placed the top of the box down and removed a piece of cotton out of the small box. Placing the cotton upon the box top, Relena reached back into the box once more and pulled out a long oval-ish object. Feeling for the top of it, she managed to find it and quickly ran her thumb over it, instantly giving off light in the room. The recently born flame flickered from Relena's breath, dancing to the accord of it. Relena then picked up the cylinder glass and lit the candle that was inside of it, and extinguished the lighter.

Relena placed the candle back down on her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She studied her face for a while, silently asking questions. Some of them she could answer, and there were some that she could not. Finally Relena asked herself the question that she was wondering from the very beginning.

"Was I just imagining it all, or was it real?"

Relena shook violently all of a sudden and hugged herself to try and stop it. She closed her eyes and waited for the tremors to subside. 'What's wrong with me?'

About a minute later, Relena was still a bit shaky, but other then that she was 'okay.' She opened up her dresser and looked for her night attire, picked up the candle and headed into the bathroom for a good hot shower.

After placing her clothes and the candle down, she stripped off all her clothing that she was wearing and got into the shower. She turned on the hot water only since it was lukewarm. After taking a quick rinse, she began to wash her body and dwelled over her dream.

'What does it all mean? What was Heero doing there? Is this all true? If it is, is this something that will happen in the future, or has it happened already? Or maybe . . . ' She shuddered at the thought. 'Maybe it's happening right now.'

All of a sudden, Relena flashed back to the sounds of shooting guns and the shouting of soldiers. After that she could see what was actually occurring. She saw a hanger and soldiers shooting to something ahead of her. She ran towards the crossfire to see if it was Heero that they were firing at. It was, and Relena went to go and protect him, but then realized that all she was in that _dream_ was a shadowy form.

Relena was back in her shower and came back to reality. She blinked a few times, then plunged her head into the running water. Soon after, she shut it off and dried herself. She picked up her fresh clothes and put them on. She then picked up the candle from the counter and walked out to her room.

She placed the candle on her nightstand and lay down on her bed. She absentmindedly stared at the candle. It's soul purpose to emit light. She just watched the flame burn to its brightest.

Once again, Relena turned back to the battle site with Heero. This time she saw a small room with dead soldiers scattered on the floor at Heero's feet. The shouts of even more soldiers could be heard on the other side of the walls. Heero didn't seem to be paying much attention to them and continued what he was doing. He was at a computer console and was typing in a few codes.

Before he entered in the last one, Heero look at the window in front of him. He had done things perfectly, as always. His shuttle was aligned perfectly for his quick escape. He only had three seconds to get out of this place before it blew up. But there was a problem. A few bullets grazed his space suit and it was no longer capable of protecting him from the vacuum of space, Heero looked at it once more, of how his escape would have been like, but no more.

Suddenly Relena heard Heero say something. It sounded like he was at a great distance saying them even though she was 'standing right next to him.' She tried to listen closer to his words. Then she finally caught the tail end.

" . . . Goodbye, Relena."

Relena's eyes widened in shock. She looked into Heero's eyes and saw sadness in them. Heero entered in the last code, but just as he did, she saw something flicker in his eyes. Like it was a small look of hope. She thought she was seeing things and so she dismissed it and tried to reach him, to just touch him one last time. But then she saw him look at the window as the computer counted.

"3 . . . " He touched the glass.

"2 . . . " He raised his gun.

"1 . . . " And then Relena saw a bright light . . .

All of a sudden the window to her room burst opened and extinguished the flame. The sound of the thunder could be heard even louder now because of the opened window.

Relena got up and closed the window and secured it. Then she went back to her bed and got under the covers. She grabbed her bear in which Heero had given her and hugged it close to her chest. One tear fell, and soon another, and another. Not to long after, Relena was crying like a child only five years of age. What she just saw, was it true, and if it was, it was hopelessly unbelievable.

Author's Note: reviews would be nice…


	2. Disturbance REVISED

(Ch.2)

A clear midnight sky . . . crystal like stars . . . an endless sea of blue . . . golden fine sand . . . silver moonlight playing upon the waters of the ocean. A cold, chilling night breeze . . . the rustling of the leaves 'n trees . . . the whispering of one's name.

" . . . Heero . . . ?"

Golden wisps of hair, flowing gently and gracefully in the night's air. The eerie glow cascading upon her, highlighting her features within the darkness.

But what's this? A sound, small and meek, silent but yet audible. Then, something clear 'n silvery falls off to the side of her, then soon hitting the sand below. Could it be . . . tears?

What was it that caused this indigent soul to shed such leniency? To make her have such a strong emotion that comes deep from the heart. Only something like that could come from a great pain of sorts, especially with one who can be so strong.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, sending a series of gusty waves over the beach and sending the golden haired girl down upon the sand from fright. The clear night sky with the shimmering stars no longer shown up above, but instead filled with the dark bellowing clouds that promised rain.

She curled up into a feeble position, hoping that it would all just go away. Her pain, her sorrows . . . the reality of things. Her tears mingled in the cold touch of rain, falling into the soft sand below. Her muffled sobs and cries drowned out by the resonant sound of the clashing storm from above. She just cried and cried, and kept on repeating the same thing over and over again. Perhaps in hopes of it being able do undo the things that caused her torment, her cries of desperation escalating all the more.

"Why . . . why, Heero, why . . . ?"

That night, Relena kept on waking up, not being able to sleep for more than half an hour's time. Every time she tried to just sleep and forget what she saw, the same reality would come back to her in the very same dream. It was never different, always the same . . . as if her own heart was telling her that no matter how much she would wield herself to forget, believing that it never happened, she would never be given that alternative. Her emotions had entirely taking over her mind and body.

Finally after enduring such a night, Relena fell asleep into a deep void of nothing, her body being able to rest, her mind just wandering about in darkness. She was finally able to rest a bit, for only in a couple of hours, it would be morning.

'When I left Relena last night in her apartment, I cursed myself for allowing her to stay alone, by herself, in the state that she was in. I don't know what was it was that got her into such dire straits, but I know that it was a very absurd decision that I made to let her be.

This morning, when I first awoken from a restless night, I decided the first thing that I would do today, would be to check on her. I had every intention to stay with her the entire day to make sure that she would be alright, but something kept on nagging at my head, that the cause of this was something that she would have to deal with on her own. Regardless of the fact, I got out of bed, got ready and head back over to Relena's place.'

Hiragi didn't waste anytime, and soon he was at Relena's door in a matter of minutes. He knocked on the door and waited for quite some time. He checked his watch to make sure that it wasn't too early incase he were to intrude on her, but his watch read 10:22 am. He knew that even on Saturdays, Relena would always get up about 8:30, 9 o'clock. The time being as it was, Hiragi became more concerned over the young girl inside.

Once again, he knocked on her door, this time calling out her name to try and stir her attention. He waited with what little patients he had left for her answer. With every passing second, he became more and more determined to let himself in if she would not answer soon. How he'd do that, he'd figure it out if and when it came down to it.

Still drifting through an endless black void, Relena heard something coming from afar. What was it, she was not sure. It sounded as if it was like a pin drop, or maybe it was something a bit heavier. It was very short and brief, so she could not determine what it was. She decided to wait and see if it would happen again, and indeed it did. She was rewarded with a much louder and clear sound than before. It sounded as some sort of thumping or rapping, and then she heard something more familiar to her.

" . . . Relena . . . "

It was like a whisper, soft and gentle. It beckoned her towards its source, drawing her closer and closer. She began moving towards it, a light that was illuminating the darkness. Then all of a sudden it was like a whole rush of wind went right past her.

Relena opened her eyes and saw the image of her room around her. She saw the candle on her nightstand, and then the window. Remembering what happened the night before and feeling the bear within her arms, she sighed. She got out of bed to see if anyone was at the door, for she thought she heard someone calling to her, even if it was from a dream.

Relena placed the bear down next to the candle and put on a robe. Not even bothering to try and make herself presentable, Relena just tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. She walked to the door and looked through the little peephole to see who it was.

'Hiragi.' Relena mused. 'What's he doing here so early in the morning, and on a Saturday?'

Upon opening the door, Hiragi was getting ready to open the door through other means, but stopped himself quickly as he saw Relena open the door.

"Hello Hiragi," Relena tried to say politely. "What brings you to my door early this morning?"

'That's a rather silly question.' Thought Hiragi. "Uh, Relena, do you know what time it is?" He pointed out.

"No," she said tiredly this time, giving off a small little yawn behind her hand. "I just woke up. Why?"

"You just woke up?" He said, a bit taken aback. "Relena, the day is almost half gone."

Relena took a while to comprehend what he was saying, but then it finally hit her. Relena's eyes widened a bit from shock, and took in the first observations of the new day around her. She couldn't believe it; she slept practically half of the day away!

"Hiragi, what time is it!" She said bewilderedly. 'Did I actually sleep in for that long!'

"It's 10:37 now. What time did you go to bed last night?" He asked, concern fully heard in his voice.

When Relena heard that question, it rang through her head like a gong. Relena shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to push aside the memories of the ordeal that she went through last night. She didn't want to remember them right now, and she definitely didn't want Hiragi knowing of it anymore than he already did.

"I went to bed as soon as you dropped me off, after a shower of course. I just didn't sleep well because of the storm last night, that's all." Relena didn't lie, but nor did she reveal the real reason behind her dreadful night. It was partially true, from a certain point of view, but she just didn't want to tell Hiragi of what's been going on with her.

"Oh . . . " Hiragi trailed off, trying to think of anything more to say. "Um . . . are you okay Relena? I mean, I left you last night, and you seem better today, but-"

Relena bit her tongue at that. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide her . . . condition, as it was. It was plain as day for Hiragi to see that she wasn't herself lately.

"I'm just not up to speed right now Hiragi, that's all." Relena didn't care if she sounded convincing or not. She was tired of doing that already. Tricking people into thinking things that were lies weren't her ways.

Hiragi nodded. "Well, can I come in?" He asked politely.

"Um, sure." She replied out of courtesy.

"Oh, and since you just got up, would you like some breakfast? I'll cook it for you." He hoped that Relena would accept his offer. Today he just wanted to take care of her and spend the day together.

"You don't have to do that Hiragi." Relena stated as she let him into her apartment. "If anything, I should be the one who should be hosting." She said sarcastically.

"But I want to do it." He said in a matter-of-fact sort of tone. Then instantly he had a sly glint in his eyes. "Besides, you need to change and relax. You said it yourself that you weren't 'up to speed.'"

Relena furrowed her brow at this. She didn't like it when people used her own words against her. It made her frustrated and left her no way to win the conversation. Sighing, she nodded her head in consent and headed to her room while Hiragi went into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked, his nose poked into the fridge.

"I don't know." She called from her room. "Something simple, like toast. I'm not feeling that hungry right now."

"Okay, but I'm going to make a little more food then that. You need your strength if anything."

"Fine."

Hiragi began pulling out some food from the fridge and cupboards. Then he set to work, making breakfast for Relena.

Somewhere in space . . .

"How many!" Shouted an enraged man, concealed in the darkness of a small room. He slammed his fist onto the table before him. The young man that was on the screen in front of him was trembling by the voice of his superior.

"S- sir, I, s- s- said five- five thousand nine hu- hundred and four- forty three." The young man swallowed hard as soon as the number was given once again. He expected his superior would do something rash, but it was quite the opposite.

The man began chuckling, which soon turned into a psychotic grin and cackle. "My dear boy, was that all?" He asked, bitterness and sarcasm dripping in the articulation of his very words.

"Ye- yes sir." He replied obediently. He could see the coldness in the other man's eyes, the dark gray orbs that had a dull gleam to it, and reflected nothing from within. Was it just him, or did he feel a certain coldness all of a sudden?

The older man dropped his insanely smile and asked, "And what of our little problem?"

The young man perked up a bit at this, for it was what he was looking forward to delivering. "That, I can confidently say sir, has been eliminated."

"Good, good." With that, he shut off the transmission and just sat in the darkness, an evil grin just appearing out of nowhere. 'Now, it begins.'

Author's Note: REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU


	3. Why!¿! REVISED

(Ch. 3)

Knock, knock

"Yes." Came the curt reply from a woman on the other side of the office door. Hearing the consent, the young secretary entered into the office. Lady Une was sitting on her desk in deep concentration from reviewing a few reports that were just given to her on the affairs of the now peaceful world.

"Lady Une," the secretary said grimly. "I have a report in regards to the mission that you sent the Lieutenant Colonel on."

Hearing this and the young woman's tone, Lady Une tore herself from her previous work. No one had heard from the Lieutenant Colonel since he left for his mission. This unnerved Lady Une a lot. It was not in his nature to not report back to Preventers Head Quarters after so many hours after his mission took place. She could sense that something had gone terribly wrong. Lady Une always gave him the so called 'suicide missions' because he was the only one who could do it and come out in one piece. However this time, Lady Une believed after he left, that this was one mission that he would not come back from even though she had high hopes that he would.

Motioning to her secretary to close the door, she asked for the papers. Obediently the secretary complied and shut the door, then strode over to Lady Une to hand over the report.

Quickly taking it, Lady Une went in search for the status on the Lieutenant Colonel. It read:

KIA

Lady Une slumped back into her chair and put her hands upon her forehead. She couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? Especially to the one who was called the "Perfect Soldier?" How . . . ? Why . . . ? As these questions stirred in her head, she could only tremble at the memory of her being the one who sent him on that mission.

"Lady Une?" Came the small voice of the secretary, uneasiness laced in her voice. "Your orders?"

Lady Une sighed and feared the worst of what could happen. In order to keep that from destroying the peace that was being maintained, she'd need to call on all her forces to reckon with this situation.

"I want you to call all the other gundam pilots, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang, to a meeting at 1800 hours today. Tell them it's of utmost importance that they attend."

"Yes Ma'am." The secretary scribbled down a few notes. "And, and what of the other?" She asked quietly.

"I'll take care of it." Was Lady Une's reply. "You're dismissed"

Nodding her head, the secretary strode out of the room and shut the door to do the assignment that she was given.

Hearing the click of the door shutting, Lady Une stood up from her chair and walked over the window behind her.

"Once again mankind is put to the test by those who wish destroy the peace that we, you Mr. Treiz, fought so hard for. Only this time we won't have the help from the one person who could make all the difference. But right now, I just hope that we can put an end to this new encounter." Lady Une then sighed and went to prepare to leave for a needed visit to the Vice-Foreign Minister, her being the only one who needed to hear of this first hand.

"Thank you for the breakfast Hiragi." Relena said, trying to muster as much curtness into her voice. She was not going to have a good day.

"You're welcome Relena." Hiragi replied back. "I was wondering what you were going to do today. Anything planned?"

'Yeah, sure. I got something planned.' Relena thought bitterly. 'How's about me spending the day alone. Or maybe I should just jump over the balcony while I'm at it. After what happened last night, that's not such a bad idea.' Relena gave off a small wicked smile, unknowingly, that sent chills down Hiragi's spine. Causing him to think exactly what was it that the Vice-Foreign Minister was thinking.

"Oh, I got nothing planned at all for today." She stated. "I think I'll just stay here and do a few, chores."

Hiragi would have believed her at first, but then was having second thoughts after seeing that _smile_ of hers. He knew that Relena wouldn't lie to him, or anyone for that fact, but she would tell the truth . . . to a certain point.

"Well," He began. "How long would that take? I mean not to sound uncanny or anything, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me and do some shopping."

Relena tried to look surprised at his offer. It wasn't one that she would get every day, except for those old diplomats, from a respective young man that worked with her as a politician.

"Um . . . " Relena hesitated slightly. 'Sorry Hiragi, but I'm not interested.' Relena felt saddened in a way for Hiragi, but she would be truthful to him. "Hiragi, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm up to it today. I've got a lot of things on my mind and I need time to myself. I also have some . . . issues that needs to be dealt with." Wondering where that last sentence came from, Relena just gave Hiragi a sad friendly look.

Hiragi nodded his head and asked if she would be okay for the day. He still remembered that freaky smile she slightly gave off earlier. But hearing her tone now, she seemed sincere and honest. He'd take her word for it, this time.

"I'll be fine Hiragi." Relena reassured him. "Thank you for the concern, but it's alright."

"Okay." He lost again. "You have my cell and office number. Call me if you need anything, or even if you just want to talk. Alright?"

Relena nodded. "Thanks."

With that said and done, Hiragi got up to leave and left Relena to herself once again. In his mind though, he still had hopes of catching her eye, and hoping to God that she'd be alright.

An hour later . . .

Knock, knock.

'Can't people just leave me alone just for one day!' Relena thought. She strode quickly over to the door to get rid of who ever it was quickly. This was definitely not her day.

"Yes?" Relena asked forcefully as she opened the door.

She came face to face with Lady Une, and was taken aback by this unexpected visit.

'Well, maybe not that unexpected.'

Lady Une slightly frowned at the thought of Relena just opening up her door to who ever it was before checking, but put that aside quickly. She had other matters, much more important ones, to attend to.

"I'm sorry for the unexpected arrival," she apologized, "but I thought it best that I come to see you personally as soon as possible."

Motioning for Lady Une to come in, Relena ushered her to the living room. Lady Une sat down in one chair, and Relena took the one across from it, nervous as to what was so important.

"As you are aware," Lady Une began. "I mentioned to you earlier about a problem that was growing in outer space, particularly around the Mars region. Our sources spoke of what things were happening and-"

"Can we just cut to the point Lady Une." Asked Relena.

This made Lady Une raise an eyebrow at this sort of action. 'Maybe she already knows.'

"Alright," she began again. "Yesterday, at 0800 hours, I went over a briefing with Lieutenant Colonel Heero Yuy-"

"Heero!" Relena shouted. She couldn't believe it. There was only one reason that Relena could think of as to why Lady Une was paying her this visit, and it was unnerving her immensely.

"Yes, Relena . . . Heero. I sent him on a mission yesterday, and he, he . . . " Lady Une somehow couldn't manage to form the words.

"Is he- . . . he's not . . . " Relena couldn't believe it. It was just too much for her to handle. Tears began to cascade down upon her face, and she began to tremble again from remembering the things that she saw last night. She started shacking her head in a 'no' fashion, rejecting the things that she just heard.

"I'm sorry Relena." Lady Une had her head bowed down as she said this. "Being that you feel so strongly for him, I thought it best that I came here personally to tell you."

Relena started to shake her head more violently and began to break down.

"Why . . . why . . . ?" Came her whispering voice. Lady Une felt dreadful for being the deliverer of bad news, but it was by her choice to tell Relena. Lady Une had no way of comforting Relena, but asked if she would like any company.

"No, no that's alright, Lady Une." Relena tried to say through her crying, but Lady Une got the message anyway. "I just, need to . . . "

Lady Une nodded and said, "I understand. I'll leave you be." Lady Une stood up to and left Relena's apartment. But Lady Une was concerned over the things that Relena might do. So she called up one person to keep an eye on her as soon as she stepped out and closed the door. She searched through her phone book in her cell under the letter "K" and found his name.

"Kinomoto."

"Lady Une," was his curt reply.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Vice-Foreign Minister. Understand Lieutenant?" Came Lady Une's fearsome voice.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very good, but keep out of her sights so she doesn't know that you're there. If she does your cover will be blown and she'll throw a fit. Avoid contact at all costs, unless at the utmost emergency." With that, Lady Une hung up her cell phone and headed back to her office.

Author's Note: review plz


	4. Relena’s Lamentation REVISED

(Ch. 4)

Previously

Lady Une got up to leave Relena and left her apartment. But Lady Une was concerned over the things that Relena might do. So she called up one person to keep an eye on her. She found his name under "K."

" . . . I want you to keep an eye on her. Understand Lieutenant?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Relena's Lamentation

"Sir," came the voice of a soldier as he burst through the door.

"Haven't I told you to knock first!" yelled his superior as he shut off his computer immediately.

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir." Came back the reply, fear evident in his voice. "I just wanted to inform you on the latest that we've got on the Preventers. It seems that Colonel Une is sending for the former Gundam pilots to rendezvous with her at 1800 hours."

'Hehe, so she's made her move already.' He thought. "Well, I guess we'll start then. Start operation Nusumu, stage one."

"Yes sir." said the soldier as he saluted and left the room, his superior chuckling at the thought of things finally going underway.

He turned around and switched back on his computer. He went through file after file, scanning it over countless times. Then finally he brought up a picture, and an evil grin spread across his face.

'One down, eight to go.'

As soon as Lady Une left me, everything went numb. Neither one of my senses registered in my mind as I tried to reject the news that I'd just received . . .

'How in God's name did this come to be! It's not possible; it just can't be true. No, no I can't believe it. I won't believe it!

'It's not true. I can feel it, some how. He's alive. He can't just die. No, that'll never happen. He's still breathing . . . but . . . '

All of a sudden, a wave of coldness swept over Relena's body. Her eyes turned icy blue as she stared out onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she brought them up, and rocked back and forth unconsciously. Her brow furrowed as if she were in deep concentration.

'Relena . . . Relena . . . ' Called an out distance voice inside her head.

'Face it Relena, Heero's gone, and you know it.'

"No, it's not true . . . it's not, it's not, IT'S NOT!" Relena screamed back. If anyone were there, they would have the impression of her being insane. When one talked to themselves in such a way, no one accepts it. More so the shadowy figure standing by her floor length curtains.

Relena rubbed her eyes, and felt something moist. Had she been crying again? Relena suddenly got frustrated and angry with herself for being the way she was.

'I hate it when I do this. If people were to see me, they'd see the real Vice-Foreign Minister; a pathetic little girl who has no life and nothing to do but make other people's lives happier.' Then Relena smirked at herself at the next thought. 'If they knew this from the start, maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament right now. I'd just be another one of the ESUNs growing population. I'd be an insignificant person who has really no purpose in life. Nothing that I would do would make a difference in the world. Even if I were to . . . '

Looking over to the balcony, Relena stood up. She just stared out at it, her legs itching to move closer, as if the sight of it was beckoning her to do the unthinkable.

Step . . .

'It wouldn't matter now. Not now . . . not ever. If he's lost-'

'You know it to be true, Relena. Heero is gone and never coming back.'

She quivered at that, hating and cursing that tiny voice inside of her at the same time.

"Heero can't be dead, he just CAN'T!"

Step . . .

'You know he is; you know it! You've seen it, felt pain from it, and even had confirmation from Lady Une. What more proof do you need!'

Step . . .

"Yes, what more do I need."

Steps . . . Step . . . Step . . .

"Heero is gone . . . he's—"

By now, Relena was standing near the rail of her balcony. She looked down several stories to the solid cemented ground. She climbed up and closed her eyes. She smiled at the thought of seeing Heero again, took in a long deep breath, and feeling faint, she jumped.

Author's Note: kind of short, mi know…but u still got another chapter to read. it's not that bad… review!


	5. A Meeting of Sorts REVISED

(Ch. 5)

"Heero . . . "

Relena had heard herself calling out as her vision was coming into focus. All there was around her was darkness and a strong beam of light coming from a distance. She felt lightheaded and barely could feel any part of her body.

'I must be dead.' Relena thought.

She tried to feel her limbs as she tried to make her way over to the beam of light.

"Heero? Heero where are you?"

Flash

'The light being too bright, I tried to turn my head and raise my hand to shield my eyes, but just as soon as the light had burst before me, it disappeared.

'I felt a warm breeze circle around me as I took in my surroundings. The golden sun's rays illuminated the sky to an orange hue right over the green and yellow grassy hill which was seen only with the background of the ocean, a tree growing upon it, and a lone figure with it's back facing towards me.

'As I made my way over, I couldn't see for my vision was a bit obscured by the sun's position. With every step that I took, my vision became better. Then, it became more and more clear to me that this wasn't just some ordinary person. With that mop of brown chocolate hair and the simple features of its body, I knew it to be none other than Heero.'

"Heero!" Relena called out in joy. She closed the remaining distance between her and Heero with a sprint. She could see and talk to him once again! Or can she?

"Heero! Heero, I'm so glad to see you." She said. "Heero . . . Heero, what happened? And where are we . . . what is this place?" Relena looked around her, then turned back to Heero, only to find that he wasn't right there in front of her anymore, but now was at a great deal of a distance.

"Heero," Relena said dauntingly. "What's wrong?"

She tried getting closer to him again, but with every step that she took, Heero would be that much farther away. Realizing that, Relena stopped and tried to call to Heero again.

"Heero . . . Heero, why won't you answer me? Would you at least look at me!" Distressed at the thought of seeing him again but not being able to talk to him, Relena was invigorated by such a cruel coalition.

" . . . Heero . . . " Relena whispered. 'Why won't he look at me, or just answer me. Can't he see that I'm being torn to shreds from all of this?'

One followed by another, and another . . . it was tear after tear that came coursing down Relena's now sad stricken face. Having dealt with too much already, her strong will to not cry was no longer there. The tears and previous pent-up emotions came out in a furry of convulsions throughout Relena's body.

"Why," Relena cried out in agony. "Oh dear god . . . why!"

Relena fell onto her knees and buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her _weakness_ from Heero. She wished that she were stronger, like him. It made her feel like some worthless little girl who would always cry and needed comforting. She didn't want to be seen like that in anyone's eyes . . . _his_ eyes.

" . . . Relena . . . "

Heero turn his head slightly and gave her a side-glance. Relena smiled, finally being able to truly see him, but just then, the same bright light came back, and swallowed her within it.

'As soon as the light was gone, I opened my eyes to see if Heero was still there, but my vision was still a bit blurred. Trying as much as I could to take in my surroundings, all I could tell was that I was in a place that was pretty dark. There was a figure that was near something a bit brighter than the rest of the place, so I tried focusing my eyes there. Soon I came to realize who and where I was.'

"Hiragi?" Relena called softly from the side of her room where her bed lay.

He smiled and said, "Hey, you finally woke up." Getting up, he walked to her bedside and sat down. "How are you feeling? You look okay considering what happened."

Puzzled, Relena asked what he meant.

"Well," he began grimly. "I came by to see if you were hungry, seeing that it was about 4:30 in the afternoon." Hiragi flinched slightly at saying this, but Relena didn't notice. "When I came by to your place though, the door was wide open. Knowing that you'd never leave it like that, I rushed inside to find your place . . . well, it's not what it used to be."

"What do you mean!" Relena shot out of bed, but was immediately pushed gently back into it.

"It's alright Relena. Relax. There's more to it then just that." Hiragi waited until Relena relaxed back into bed. When she was ready to listen, Hiragi began again on how he came to be presently at her side. "It's not what your placed looked like that scared me," he paused. He looked away from Relena's questioning gaze and took in a slow, even breathe. To give him somewhat of the strength he needed to continue, he took up her hand in his, looked back into her azure eyes, and began again. "But whether or not that you were okay." Those last three words came out in a tremble as Hiragi cast his gaze down.

Relena stared at Hiragi to find his body tense up as he closed his eyes. Looking him over, Relena finally realized Hiragi's true feelings for her. She knew he had something for her, a fling even if it may be, but never in her life would she have thought to find someone so sincere and honest as this. What Hiragi had for her were of true and virtuous emotions that one would so rarely come across of in their entire life, or never at all.

Relena felt captivated, entranced even, but yet she felt saddened from all of this at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling to have; knowing that someone felt so deeply for you. That they care so much, that you feel wanted in the world, in life. Who could ask for more? Despite the frivolous flow of fire, the extravagant feeling of being wanted by someone, Relena had only wished that it were Heero instead of Hiragi.

'Unfortunately, that's never going to happen now, is it, Relena.' She thought bitterly.

Looking back to Hiragi, Relena decided that what she needed to do was here and now, and put aside her thoughts for a moment.

"Hiragi-"

"I found you out on your balcony floor, unconscious." He stammered, shooting her his overwhelming gaze. Relena saw that tears were evident in his eyes, but they never fell. His focused eyes never wavered from hers, as Relena found herself to be speechless.

'How could I have been so selfish? Here I was, ready to give up on life, when there are people here that care for me . . . people who need me. Not just the United Earth Sphere Nation and colonies, my family and friends, but also Hiragi.'

Relena gently sighed at this, knowing that even though she wished to take her own life, she couldn't do it because the entire human race depended on her and her alone. But how can she continue to guide them, support them, and give them strength when her own source of guidance, support and strength was gone?

"Hiragi," Relena said gently. "It's alright. Thank you for your kindness and concern. You don't have to worry so much about me anymore."

Hiragi looked skeptically at her, and she expected it. So she planned ahead of time to smooth out this little problem. Smiling at him, Relena suggested that if it would make him feel better, he could stay the night at her place. Nodding his head in agreement, Hiragi thanked Relena as she got out of bed and led him to his room for the night.

"Here you go Hiragi. The bathroom is right down the hall if you need it. Goodnight." Relena began to make her way back to her room when Hiragi gently pulled her back.

"Relena, I have to go out for a while to finish up some business. So I won't be back until late."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." She turned her head, about to leave when he pulled her back again.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, so I'm going to call a Preventer to stand guard here until I come back."

Relena was about to counter that decision, but found the determination in his eyes. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

'That's weird.' She thought. 'It reminds me- NO! I will not think back to that, subject, now.'

Nodding her head, Relena relentlessly agreed and finally was able to leave to her room.

Once Hiragi heard the door click, he took out his cell phone and dialed into Preventers HQ.

Author's Note: good, okay, junk? suggestions? there's something called reviewing, LoL. PLEASE DO! mi enjoy reading all of them.


	6. Up Coming War REVISED

(Ch. 6)

_1800 hours . . ._

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice." Lady Une began the meeting. "As of now, I can tell you all of two things that-"

"Yeah, sure thing Lady Une," spoke Duo. "But aren't we missing someone?" Duo received an annoyed look from Wufei, but Duo took it all so courteously by sticking out his tongue.

Not paying attention to the childish acts, Lady Une continued in a saddened tone. "That's one of the two things that I called you all hear for."

Hearing this, Duo and Wufei both gave their full attention to Lady Une. The tension in the air growing, everyone became tense to brace themselves for what Lady Une was about to say.

"Lieutenant Colonel Heero Yuy was reported killed in action on his last mission." Lady Une waited for this new information to set in. It wasn't until a little while that someone spoke up.

"This, this just _can't_ be!" shouted Duo. "How could this have happened! He's the 'Perfect Soldier' for God sakes!"

"He's not indestructible Duo." Came Trowa's calm voice. "He's human, just like the rest of us."

Duo lowered his face into his hands, having a hard time accepting the fact that his best friend was actually gone. "Heero . . . I can't believe it buddy."

Quatre got up from his chair and walked over to Duo, placing a hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner. "It's alright Duo, we all feel the same way." He comforted, and then addressed Lady Une. "Have you told Relena yet?"

Lady Une looked up to match Quatre's gaze. "Yes, I told her soon after." Quatre nodded.

"Alright." Wufei finally spoke. "Let's get down to business. What mission was Yuy sent on and what are we dealing with."

Regaining her composure, Lady Une began explaining Heero's mission and what was the current status on the newfound enemy.

"Heero was sent on a mission to an asteroid near the planet Mars to destroy what we've figured out to be a base of the recently discovered resistance force. We thought that it was a base containing their mobile suits, but we came to find out from a number of sources that it was not. It was a base where men were being trained for what we expect as another war."

"And all those people were, were killed with Heero?" Quatre asked, shocked.

"Yes, Quatre." Came Lady Une's answer. "The one thing that we've been able to avoid for the past three years."

"Did Heero know of this?" Quatre asked again.

"No, he didn't." she replied gravely. "We've just discovered it after Heero had . . . completed his mission"

Quatre nodded and dropped his pursuit. He was never one who could really accept the fact of many people dying, even in times of war.

Lady Une then continued. "It has been believed that this organization has been established for as long as about one year. We were not aware of them until last month. They're numbers have increased tremendously since then, and this problem is increasing rapidly each day."

"What information do we have on these guys?" Inquired Trowa.

"Basically all that we have is that these are old soldiers from Oz and that they believe strongly in their leader. His name is Zavien Knight. He's just another one of those people who want to take over all of mankind and rule the world and the colonies. He has a sufficient amount of people under his control already, and has mobile suits within his hands to play his game."

"Do we know of any other location that they are stationed at?" asked Wufei.

"No, not yet."

Duo suddenly shot up from his chair and slammed his fists on the table. "Damn it! Then what the hell do we do!" he screamed, catching everyone off guard.

"For now all we can do is just research for any new information and wait for their next move." She answered calmly.

Duo closed his eyes to quell his uneasiness then sat back down in his chair.

"Alright," Quatre began. "I'll get my sources on this situation to see if we can get anything at all. Right now we could use all the help we could get. I'll also look out for anything suspicious that might be going on in outer space."

Trowa nodded then spoke up. "I'll do some undercover work."

"I'll watch things on earth and see if I can find anything." Wufei spoke.

"I guess that just leaves me to do all the hacking then." Duo stood up and started his way out of the door.

"Duo," called Quatre. "Are you going to be alright?"

Duo only turned to look at his friend, then turned around and walked back out. Quatre was about to go after him, but Trowa stopped him.

"It's alright," Trowa assured. "Just give him some time."

Quatre only looked down in defeat and hoped Trowa was right.

A woman of a small, but strong build walked briskly down the dim hall. She had a manila folder in hand, and had a somewhat of a determined yet angered expression pasted onto her face. With her brows marred lower than usual, one could see that things were troubling her greatly, and it wouldn't be a good idea to get on her bad side at the moment.

"I take it the meeting did not go well." A light voice said, glancing at the lady approaching.

"No, it did not Jeri." The lady replied, stepping into the light. Her voice was cold and hard. "Come, I need you to assist me in a few things regarding our, 'pressing' issue."

Nodding her head, Jeri stood up from her seat and followed her superior into her office, a coffee in hand. This was going to be one long night.

"As you know, we have lost our top officer on a mission that should have benefited us greatly by its completion. But as things currently stand, it has only brought our attention to the darker side of it, revealing a much bigger problem."

Setting her coffee on a table to the side, Jeri took out her note pad and pen, ready to take down notes for her up coming orders, just as the other occupant in the room took her seat at her desk. Jeri watched as the woman flipped open her lap top and went through the current information that she had stored, as well as a few schematics for top priority operations.

"It has come to our attention that the mission that the Lieutenant Colonel was sent on was a complete failure even though it was successfully completed. Many men were killed in this objective of destroying the appointed base, but it was nothing more than a training facility for soldiers in Zavien's army. We were given inaccurate," she paused, then began again in a much more aggressive and louder tone. "No, bullshit information. It cost the lives of not only Heero Yuy, but many men as well. Ever since our organization started, we haven't killed one person nor lost one soldier, until now. People just have the damn nerve to go ahead and sacrifice people's lives with out a second thought! Can't they even give a thought to how much one's life is, how priceless it is to live their own life? What the hell do these people hope to achieve!" She slammed her fists down upon her desk furiously to emphasize her point.

For the first time since Jeri became her employer's personal secretary/assistant, never has she ever heard her raise her voice and loose her cool demeanor. It was quite a shock for her, seeing this side of her boss. It was as if a cold-hearted personality had sprung up from the fiery depths of Hell.

"Lady Une . . . "

Taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself, Lady Une apologized to Jeri for loosing it like that.

"It's just that, I feel as if Heero's life was sacrificed for no reason at all. That it was all just in vain. No one should have to die like that. And no one's life should be taken just because some," Lady Une would have cursed again, but took a moment to reconsider her words. " . . . moron wants to use them as a decoy just so he can get what he wants; total domination over all of mankind."

Hearing these words, Jeri knew that Lady Une would do anything in her power to stop this mad man, and that the orders that she would be given and information that would be shared between them was "top-secret." This came along with her job and her being a Preventer. She had a duty to fulfill to not only Lady Une, but also the people of the earth and colonies.

"Lady Une, what is the status of the situation so far, and what orders am I to be given."

"It's simple, the rest of the gundam pilots have taken on jobs to get more accurate information on this new threat. Duo Maxwell has taken up the hacking of systems, Trowa Barton is working undercover, Quatre Winner said he would do everything possible on finding things out in space, and Wufei Chang has undergone the task of taking care of earth's sector. They are all to report to me ASAP if they find any valued information. I'll be sure to fill you in on the details that are given to me."

Scribbling down a few notes, Jeri took time to soak in this new info and what things that she could do. Seeing as to everything being pretty much taken care of already, Jeri began to ponder on what assignment she would be given.

"Lady Une, if the gundam pilots have already taken up all areas that need to be covered, what is there to be done besides trying to find this man, Zavien's location, and over look the situation of mobile suits for our own possible use?"

Lady Une smirked at that. She anticipated this. 'Always on top of things, huh Jeri,' Lady Une thought. It was the reason why she hired Jeri as her own secretary. She needed another good mind like her own to help her while in such a crisis as this.

"Not only do we have to do that and get every able bodied person to pilot a mobile suit, but we must find his main base, source of supplies, and Zavien himself."

Nodding her head, Jeri finished off her notes and was about to leave the room to start on her assignment. But then Lady Une called her back.

"And one more thing, Jeri. I believe there's a rat somewhere in the Preventers' complex and personnel. I want you, and no one else, to find this traitor and bring him to me. I do not like people who play games with me."

Giving a curt answer to Lady Une, Jeri picked up her now cold coffee, and headed out the door.

"I trust you know everything on the latest news." Said a rich feminine voice.

"Hmn, so you knew that I was here all along." This time a deep, somewhat gruff voice came from the darkness of the room.

"You didn't try that much to conceal yourself in that corner there. I saw you right when I walked in."

"Seems I did a pretty good job considering your friend Jeri there didn't notice me at all. Besides, that was the total intent."

"Ha, you're getting rusty at this. What happened to all that training? Don't tell me it's all going to waste now."

'Hmn . . . not one bit.' He thought. "Let's get down to business, Lady Une."

"Very well. What is your report that you have for me?" Lady Une stood and looked out her glass window.

Barely stepping out from his position, he told Lady Une what had happened in a grime tone.

"This is disturbing news. Keep a closer eye on the Vice-Foreign Minister. I don't care how you do it; just get the job done, so long as things don't get too complicated. As for the break in within her apartment, right now there's a lot of missing pieces to this puzzle. It could have been any regular assassination or burglary attempt, but I think that it was Zavien's doing. We'll send in a team to look for any clues." Lady Une waved her hand as in signal that the Lieutenant was dismissed.

"Oh, and just one more thing before you go." Hearing him shift, Lady Une turned to face him. "Don't feel guilty over it."

"Over what, ma'am?"

"Lying. It's apart of this job and apart of your mission, Lieutenant." Lady Une saw his expression, knowing that he still did not feel a bit eased. "It's alright. Knowing her, she'll find out things that we never possibly could think she would. But if and when she does, don't worry. She's a very forgivable person. And knowing you and your persistence with Miss Relena, I'd say that she will definitely forgive you, Hiragi."

" . . . you know too much."

Smirking at the last comment, Lady Une watched as Lieutenant Hiragi Kinomoto exited out of her private office.

Author's Note: so what do u think of Hiragi? review plz!


	7. Grievances NEW!

(Ch. 7)

It was nearly midnight when Hiragi got back to Relena's place. Just as he ordered, there was at least one Preventer standing guard at the entrance to the building and on in front of Relena's door. The guards immediately recognized their superior and saluted him as he passed by. Hiragi saluted back in habit, but told the guards to not do that whenever Relena was around. She didn't know about him being another Preventer officer, and he needed to keep it that way. If Relena only saw him as another politician then that guise would serve him well.

After dismissing the guards, Hiragi let himself in and headed straight to Relena's bedroom. He knew when she normally went to bed and what kind of sleeping habits she had, so it didn't bother him too much to just pop in. Just to be polite though, he quietly knocked on her door just incase. There was no answer so Hiragi ever so quietly turned the knob and peeked in.

There she was, the angel of the world and colonies, sleeping soundlessly on her bed. Her window was opened and it let in the cold chill of the night. Hiragi frowned at her carelessness. 'Does she _want_ to catch a cold or get killed?' Shaking his head, he stepped in and shut the window.

Relena groaned a little from the noise and the change of atmosphere, causing her to shift in her bed. Hiragi hoped that she wouldn't wake and find him there in her room uninvited. Luckily for him she didn't, and she went back to sleeping. Sighing from a breath he didn't know he was holding, Hiragi wished her a goodnight and left the room.

It was late and he was tired, so he took one quick shower and got into bed. Today was full of many unwanted events, even though it got him closer to Relena. He began thinking how nice it would be if he were to take her out on a date, but right now it wasn't exactly an ideal time for that. Relena would need time to get used to him being around. He knew the perfect thing to do tomorrow that would help that little problem. Hiragi smiled at the thought and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Quatre and Trowa were on a shuttle heading back to L4 going over the things that they would look into for their newest mission. Even though they could focus completely on it they couldn't concentrate up to the best of their ability. The loss of their comrade and friend, Heero, just made everything all the more difficult. 

"Trowa." Quatre spoke quietly. The emerald eyed young man only looked back in response waiting for Quatre to continue.

"Do you, do you really think Heero is dead?" It was a painful question to ask, but Quatre needed to say it regardless of how much it hurt.

Trowa understood how Quatre was feeling, but he didn't quite feel the same way. Trowa knew what emotions were, understood how deep they could run, and he even knew how poignant and joyous some could be. Trowa never really felt anything like that though out his entire life. Sure he would act upon his emotions like Heero suggested, but only on what little he felt. He hardly even experienced the emotion called sadness. When he destroyed Duo's gundam Deathscythe, there were a few tears that floated across his face. He didn't understand why he had shed them, but they were there. And every time he smiled it was only for a brief moment. Trowa could answer Quatre's question straight forward, but how to comfort and lighten it was something Trowa couldn't really do. He would tell Quatre in the most efficient way he could.

"Quatre, both you and I know the answer to that question. There was no way that Heero, even to the best of his ability, could have survived something like that."

"But what about how you survived the Vayeate while I was using Wing Zero? Your mobile suit exploded and yet you still survived!" Quatre was becoming desperate, hoping that Trowa would give some kind of hope to him that Heero was still alive.

"Unlike me, Heero's space suit was penetrated by several bullets in the process of battle. This was confirmed with one of Heero's transmissions sent to Preventer Headquarters during his mission. However, even if his space suit was intact, I doubt that he could have survived an explosion of that caliber; it was nearly 100 times stronger than the Vayeate."

Quatre winced at the last thing Trowa said, knowing full well that what Trowa said was true. Quatre had no choice but to accept the fact that Heero really was dead. It looked like Trowa had already let the fact of Heero being dead settle in, but Quatre thought that he too had a bit trouble taking it. Trowa's next words only confirmed it.

"We just need time, that's all. Time."

* * *

Wufei had done his daily routine exercises and showered. After having a quiet dinner he sat at his computer desk with a steaming cup of Jasmine tea. He began his research through the any new black market buyers, changes in any activities that involved the buying and/or manufacturing of weapons, and surveillance from satellites and security cameras. He used the information on the man named Zavien Knight from the Preventer Intel as a base for his line of work and went from there. He didn't find much about Knight except from whatever was already discovered about him. Wufei didn't like this one bit and slowly he became frustrated and he couldn't concentrate any more. 

He grabbed his cup and drank the now cold tea, musing over what happened just recently. The one person he gave credit to and respected enough to call him friend was now presumed dead. Heero Yuy was the only one who he could see eye to eye with and have a decent fight. Triez was another matter, but as one of his friends, Heero was one of the best. He hated to admit it, but he was.

"Yuy, with you no longer in this world I no longer have a challenging enemy nor ally left. You were the last. Marquise, Barton, and Winner are not a problem, and Maxwell is just an insolent being that I will not even associate with even though he may have some skill." Wufei poured himself another cup of tea, sipping its hot contents as he went over the times that he fought side by side and even against the Wing Gundam pilot. Heero gave him many reasons to live, the biggest being a worthy adversary. Now who was Wufei supposed to challenge? Deciding that fate would reveal someone or something to him, Wufei shifted and place his cup back down.

"Rest in peace, my friend. You of all people at least deserve that."

* * *

Duo was trying his best to hack into the mainframe of a lead he just sniffed out, but for some reason he wasn't getting through. He couldn't believe how sloppy of a job that he was doing on such a rookie that Duo decided that he should call it a night. 

Flopping unto bed, Duo tried his best to shut his eyes and get some rest but he just couldn't calm down. After tossing and turning for a about a good hour, Duo got out of bed and grabbed his keys and left.

He got into his black and silver rimmed 2004 Four Runner and took of into the night. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to do something. Duo passed by several neighborhoods and finally reached the main city.

The night life never faded in the city and there was always something to do there. Finally deciding on what to do, Duo drove to one of his favorite spots in town, "The Drunken Soldiers Bar." It had everything from coffee to all the kind of drinks a depressed man needed.

Duo parked his car on the curbside and walked in. He picked his usual stool and sat down, waiting for the waiter.

"Well, well, well . . . if it isn't the famous Duo Maxwell. What can I do for you tonight?"

Not in his usual cheery self, Duo only asked for the strongest drink in the house. "I just want the strongest stuff you've got . . . " Duo stated. "And give me the whole bottle with ya Chad. I need it tonight."

Chad wasn't too pleased with neither the sound of Duo's voice nor his manner of posture, but it really wasn't his place to say so while on the job and he just gave Duo what he requested.

Duo motioned to Chad to leave the bottle and told him to not bother about giving him a glass. He just grabbed the bottle and took a swig of it, drinking about half its contents in just one gulp. Duo wasn't really one for drowning all his problems in alcohol, but this time it seemed like the only escape.

With the loss of Heero, things wouldn't be the same anymore. He was always better then any of the other gundam pilots in all fields. Sure Duo had some piloting abilities, Quatre with the strategic mind, Trowa with his stealth, and Wufei with his strength of honor, but Heero exceeded in all of those areas and more. Hacking was one of the best points in Heero, and being that Duo was assigned that very job made things all the more difficult.

"I'm not good at that stuff. Yeah, I'm better than some rookie, but he's the one for the job. If he was still around I wouldn't have to do it, or at least by myself. I'd just be back up, the spare. I would follow him and be in his shadow, like always. I know I've complained about it here and there, but I didn't mean it. He didn't have to die. He _shouldn't_ have died!"

Duo slammed the empty bottle onto the counter and asked for more. Chad wasn't too pleased at the rate that Duo was going, but refrained from saying anything. Duo was only a distant friend of his, and whoever he was talking about sounded more than just a comrade in arms. Chad was never a soldier during the wars, and so he felt he had no right or had the right things to say to Duo. He'd just have to let it go.

Duo didn't take notice of the people around him and the looks of disgust they shot him, he didn't care. This was nothing compared to how he felt. He could die and go to hell and still he'd feel anger and sadness.

His Preventer pager was going off, but he only took the damn thing and threw it into the corner of the bar causing it to shatter into bits of plastic and chips. Duo was already passed feeling buzzed, and whatever else he would drink would only make it worse.

Half an hour later Duo was swearing up a storm causing a scene. Chad had no option but to kick the man out. As much as he hated it, he told Duo to get lost if he was going to continue on like that.

"Why mann?" Duo slurred. His total control of his body was finally gone. "I'm onnlee gettin' sta-ted. Gimmie an-da dri-nk will ya?"

"No, Duo." Chad stated firmly. "I think you had enough for one night. Go home and sleep it off."

"_Well fine!_" Duo shouted, spats of alcohol went flying unto Chad's face. "_I'm takin' this here,_" he grabbed the bottle roughly and placed it within his jacket. "_An' I-m leeevin' yo asss-sssho-ssssss._"

Duo staggered out the door and unto the streets. He began walking down the ally while totally forgetting that he brought his car. Duo just kept on drinking and hitting lamp posts and newspaper stands along the way. He collapsed finally and couldn't get up, so he crawled his way over to a dirty wooden crate next to a garbage bin.

He had drunk every last drop of alcohol left in the bottle, so he took it and threw it unto the middle of the sidewalk. Some shards flew back at him and embedded themselves into Duo's hand, causing it to bled.

"_Heh . . . I-m a ble'n_." He looked at his hand in fascination. It's crimson color coated his hand much like it did Heero's when he first met him. With the thought of Heero again, Duo some how managed to focus his mind a little.

"You son of a bitch," Duo brought his hand down to rest while he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the dumpster. "You're not supposed to die."

"Who's not supposed to die?" A sweet sounding voice graced Duo's ears and he turned to see who it was.

A young girl with short ebony hair kneeled down next to Duo's wasted form. She saw Duo's hand and frowned but she said nothing while she waited for his answer.

"H-Hildie?" Duo couldn't see her face clearly, but it really did look like her.

Hildie only smiled and nodded her head. She was sent by Lady Une to locate and find Preventer Agent 02, or rather Lieutenant Commander Duo Maxwell, since he was not responding to her pages. Hildie went over to his place to find it pitch black with no car, so she took off to see if he went to Duo's favorite bar. Sure enough she found his car and discovered that he had gotten himself drunk and kicked out from Chad. Hildie only shook her head in frustration and collected the remains of the pager Duo had destroyed. Soon after Hildie left the bar after a few more questions and went in search of Duo. She finally found him in a filthy ally, and to this she held only grief for him.

"I-m a soorieee, Hildie." She only shook her head and helped him up.

"I need to get you home. Lady Une isn't going to be happy if I bring you back to Headquarters like this. I'll just call her and send you in the morning."

Duo only grunted in response as Hildie helped him to her car. This was one hell of a night, and things had only just begun.


End file.
